Home
by We Are Renegade Rebels
Summary: Just some fluff about S1 Wally singing a song for Barry. Story itself is rated K, it's just my filthy mouth in the Author's note that makes it T.


**I don't even have an explanation for this. Just some fluff about Wally singing a song for Barry in front of a crowd, for Father's Day. I don't know why it's a public thing, I'll leave the why up to your imaginations. Read it or don't, I don't give a damn. Review or not, I still don't give a damn, but if you do, I'll respect that you wanted to use up your valuable time to review a piece of crap written in 2017, even if I don't know why.**

'_Alright Wally, you can do this. You're Kid freakin' Flash, you go up against Rogues and other villains all the time. Just breathe, it's only a little get together for Father's Day. All you gotta do is to get on stage and sing the song you wrote for Uncle Barry, because he's a much better father than Rudy could ever hope to be. Just take a deep breath, everything will be fine.'_

Wally inhaled deeply, trying to calm his nerves as he waited for the announcement that he's next. As the announcer calls his name, he gets a brief moment of panic, but he shoves it down through sheer force of will. This is for Uncle Barry.

He steps onto the stage and takes a deep, calming breath. He stares at the assembled crowd of heroes , sidekicks, and Rogues, willing himself to ignore the rest of the crowd as he focuses on his uncle, the bright red of the Flash suit was hard to miss, after all. He takes a moment to glance at his own outfit. It was the same bright red and yellow suit, but somehow it felt different.

He takes one last deep breath to steel himself, and walks with a confidence that he doesn't really have to wards the microphone. He taps it a few times to check if it works, then he inhales and starts to sing the song that he'd memorized.

_Oh you shine bright,_

_Brighter than all the stars,_

_Brighter than fireworks,_

_So I give you all my love._

He locks eyes with the older Speedster, and suddenly he doesn't care about the Rogues, or his Team, or even the League anymore. It was just him and his uncle now.

_And your perfection even in your mistakes,_

_Give affection,_

_Even when your heart aches,_

_When I'm away,_

_You're who I'm thinking of,_

_Because._

_You are my home, home, home,_

_Wherever I may roam,_

_You are the place where,_

_I can rest my weary bones,_

_You are my home, home, home,_

_You are my home, home, home._

_You're a diamond,_

_Brightening my cloudy skies,_

_Sparkling all through the night,_

_Light me up like fireflies._

_See you shining,_

_Even in the darkness,_

_Stand beside me,_

_When I don't deserve it,_

_That's why I say,_

_I give you all my love,_

_Because._

_You are my home, home, home,_

_Wherever I may roam,_

_You are the place where,_

_I can rest my weary bones,_

_You are my home, home, home,_

_You are my home, home, home._

_You're my number one_

_There's no doubt,_

_And we stick together throughout,_

_Like boy scouts, we about,_

_All for one 'til lights out,_

_So Flash, where you at?_

_Wave your hands, front to back,_

_Everybody take a look around,_

_At my dad, out in the crowd._

_I LOVE YOU DAD!_

Wally joyously yelled, not caring about anything or anyone else since Barry just zoomed up to him and gave him a giant hug that threatened to snap him in half. He hugged back just as furiously, and if a few tears slipped out of both Speedsters' eyes, well. No one needed to know. They were family, and that's that. They ignored the cheers from the crowd, and stayed hugging for a few more seconds, which were like eternity for the Speedsters.

They left the stage, and Wally started to feel a bit self-conscious. He'd never sung like that in front of an audience before. When Aunt Iris and Uncle Barry told him he had a great voice, he usually thought that they were only humouring him. Maybe they really did mean it, if the cheers were any indication. Well, that was a thought for later, right now, ice cream.

**If you liked it, that's valid. If you didn't, that's valid too. I'm just a dumb Gen Z typing up dumb crap because I have too many random plot bunnies.**


End file.
